


Same Time, Different Place

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [69]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homecomings are difficult for some and very enjoyable for others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time, Different Place

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published July 21, 2005
> 
> Spoilers through “Same Time, Same Place”. I don’t think it’s possible to write a short chapter when Giles and Ethan are alone together. First there’s all the talking. Then more talking. A little bit of sex thrown in here and there, interspersed with more talking . . . You get the picture. But I still love them. :) Thank you to [](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/profile)[**sadbhyl**](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/) for helping me keep the boys in line and making sure there were plenty of details.

“We will now begin our descent. Estimated arrival time at the gate is twenty minutes. Thank you for flying British Airways.” The intercom clicked off.

There was an audible gulp from Willow.

Giles looked over to see her eyes wide and knuckles white as she clung to the armrests as if for dear life. “I can’t do this, Giles,” she stated, her voice just above a whisper. “It’s too soon.”

Carefully he worked her left hand from its death-grip on the plastic armature and held it firmly between both of his. “Willow, look at me.”

She did, slowly, focusing on him.

“You can do this.”

She shook her head. “It knows I’m weak, Giles. It knows.”

“Willow,” he squeezed her hand tight enough to make her wince, “we’re not playing this game again. The Coven wouldn’t have let you go if they didn’t think you were ready.”

“They only let me go because there wasn’t any other choice,” she muttered. “I’m not a dummy, Giles. And I didn’t need magic to overhear their discussion. They said they were sending me back because I might be able to help keep what ever It is from rising. But the truth is, they’ll be safer without me there. I attract Its attention.”

“That’s nonsense,” he argued, because it was, mostly. “We need all the strength we can muster. And whether you believe it or not, you are strength.”

“So are Tara and Ethan. At least you don’t have to worry about them going power-crazy. It would be safer for me to lend long distance support.”

“You can’t avoid them forever,” he said pointedly.

“Well, when you go blow for blow with your lover over whether or not to end the world, then you can give me advice,” she spat. But as soon as she said the words, her face fell. “I’m so sorry, Giles. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You did, but it’s understandable. And you’re right. The world has never exactly been at stake when Ethan and I fought, just pride,” he said lightly, trying to ignore the sting of her words.

She smiled faintly. “Well, at least we know Tara can kick my ass if I get out of line. That’s something, right?” She sighed. “Ok, panic over, mostly. I still think it’s a bad idea, but when you have no choice, you make the most of it, huh?”

Things weren’t quite so desperate yet, but they were getting there. Willow was far from ready to face something of this caliber so soon, if ever; however, time was no longer on their side. Giles released her hand and wrapped his right arm around her in a loose embrace. He longed for the days when the Master was their only concern. Hell, even Glory. At least they had been tangible. The Coven and the Council were grasping at straws, trying to pin down what was happening. All anyone knew was that it was bad and about to get much worse.

 

 

Giles waited in the main concourse, scanning the crowd for familiar faces, while Willow retrieved her luggage. How anyone could ever find someone in this melee was beyond him. There were too many people milling about. Not for the first time, he cursed his abhorrence of technology that prevented him from getting a mobile. But with the obscene rates they charged for national let alone international plans—

His thoughts were cut off by a low, rough whisper in his ear. “Your face really will stick like that one day if you don’t watch yourself.”

He whipped around to find Ethan smirking playfully at him.

Giles smiled in spite of himself. God, but he’d missed Ethan. And the dark tan suited him, especially with the light green button up he wore; that the tan left no patch of skin untouched Giles knew from experience.

“Careful, Ripper, you don’t want to give the innocent public the wrong idea.”

“If they’re thinking that I want nothing more than to fuck that smirk off your insolent face, they would be right.” Ripper eyed his lover hungrily.

A quiet laugh broke the mood. Giles tore his gaze away from Ethan to see Tara watching them with amusement, and not the least bit embarrassed.

He quirked an eyebrow at Ethan. “I’m out of the country for a few short months, and you’re back to corrupting the innocent.”

“Innocent?” Ethan laughed. “Not Tara. She’s just been pulling the wool over your eyes all these years. She seems quiet, but underneath it all is a cunning mind that puts yours truly to shame.”

Tara shook her head, blushing faintly. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you? It’s not my fault you’ll do anything for Joyce,” she added boldly.

Ethan shifted uncomfortably, but there was a fond smile when he looked at the girl. She really had come a long way from the shy girl Giles first met.

Giles didn’t need to see Willow to know when she approached. Tara’s breath caught and all teasing fled. There was only a moment’s hesitation before she pushed past him and ran the few feet it took to wrap her girlfriend in fierce embrace.

It was the reception Willow needed. He could hear her muffled sobs as she buried her face against Tara’s neck. “Missed you so much.”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Tara soothed, stroking Willow’s hair. “I won’t let you go again.”

A great weight lifted from Giles shoulders. There was still hope.

Finally, Willow pulled away from Tara and walked slowly toward Ethan. Biting her lower lip, she seemed to consider her words carefully before she spoke. “You told me more times than I can count that regret is pointless. Don’t apologize, do better,” she smiled thinly. “So, since I can’t say I’m sorry for letting you down, I want to thank you for what you did. For Tara. For me. For everything you did for me.”

A quick glance confirmed that Ethan was indeed speechless. The confident mask had slipped to the side, revealing just how attached he had become to the girl. At one time he would have reveled in her descent last spring, and a part of him probably still did, but now it was clear to see that Ethan did have regrets. He had said from the start the venture was doomed to failure, but to have it actually fail had still been quite a blow. In his few short visits over the summer, Giles had seen the toll it had taken on his old friend. Ethan was no longer as carefree as he had always claimed to be. Actions had consequences, and over the last few years Ethan had to face more and more of these. He hadn’t been able to run from them for a long time now.

“I’m certain you’ll find a way to make it up to me,” he said at last, the teasing note very clearly forced.

“Maybe I will,” Willow said. This time her smile was genuine and understanding. Then, sheepishly, “Would you be wigged if I gave you a hug?”

“If you must,” Ethan sighed, sounding put-upon. But when Willow hugged him, his eyes met Giles’ and Giles could how touched Ethan was by the gesture as he wrapped his arms loosely around her. Breaking away, he said gruffly, “Now that you’ve completely ruined my image, what do you say we get you and your lady home?”

Tara clasped Willow’s hand in hers. “Don’t let him fool you, Willow, he just wants to get Giles alone.”

Giles glared at Ethan. “You really have corrupted the poor girl.”

Willow laughed. “Actually, Giles, you get past the shyness and Tara is quite the brazen little hussy.”

“Now you’re ruining my image,” Tara grinned.

“Come on, old man,” Ethan threw a casual arm around his shoulders, “let’s get you out of here before you have a stroke.”

 

 

There was little conversation on the ride to Giles’ apartment. The girls were too busy enjoying being together again. Besides, it really wasn’t a time for talking. The quiet was a nice change of pace. And it gave Giles plenty of time to think about what Ethan might have in store for him. While he was disappointed that Joyce was out of town on a buying trip, he would be lying if he didn’t say he was looking forward to some time alone with Ethan. Ripper wanted to come out and play.

As much as things had progressed between the three of them, it still wasn’t a side of himself he was completely comfortable sharing with Joyce. A night alone with Ethan was just the outlet Giles needed after the frustration of trying to track down any information on the rising power. And he was randy as hell.

“Better watch yourself, Ripper,” Ethan smirked, his eyes leaving the road long enough to roam slowly over Giles’ body. “You don’t want to further corrupt the girls, do you?”

“If you drove faster, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

Ethan ran his hands sensually over the steering wheel. “And risk harm to your pride and joy here?”

“Cars are easily replaced.”

“You made a number of threats before you left that state quite the opposite.”

“Priorities change,” Ripper growled.

His friend only laughed and eased off the gas. “It’s never good to be too eager, Rupert. Remember that good things come to those who wait.”

Giles rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat. He’d let Ethan have his fun now, but later . . .

 

 

Willow and Tara were safely deposited at Giles’ apartment ten minutes later. Technically it was more Tara’s apartment now that it was his. Giles frowned. It really would be smart just to sign the lease over to her altogether, as little as he would be around in the future months. He had a feeling that a few days in Sunnydale were going to be a luxury soon.

In another five minutes, they were parked outside Ethan’s building. Grabbing his bag, Giles followed Ethan up the stairs and down the hallway, debauchery forgotten for the moment in lieu of catching a few hours of sleep in a very comfortable bed. Ethan really did have one of the best beds he had ever slept in, but Ethan never skimped on quality when he could afford it.

But Giles found sleep could and would wait. He had barely set foot inside when he was thrown against the door, Ethan pressing close and the bag falling forgotten to his side.

Ethan’s grin was feral as his head dipped to scent along Giles neck. “You’ve spoiled me, Rupert. I managed to survive twenty years without you, but now two months, and I’m nearly crazy with withdrawal.”

“So complains the man who has had the most incredible woman all to himself for that entire time. Wait until I tell her how little you value her company,” Giles said lightly while he savored the first close contact he’d had in months.

Ethan pushed the sports coat from Giles’ shoulders. “I can assure you, the lady shares my sentiment wholeheartedly.” His head lifted, regarding Giles with open, unflinching eyes. “The fact of the matter is, Ripper, that no one can take your place.”

Giles couldn’t help but laugh. He nearly missed the look of hurt that flashed over Ethan’s features. Sighing, he apologized, “I’m not used to you being so sentimental, Ethan. It’s—”

“Shocking?” His right eyebrow quirked up.

“A rare occurrence,” Giles amended. “And not exactly the reception I was expecting.”

“And what were you expecting?” Knowing smirk, baiting.

So it was to be Giles’ game tonight after all. Far be it from him to argue.

Grabbing Ethan’s wrist, Giles spun the man, switching their places so that he now trapped the other man against the door. His mouth was on Ethan’s in an instant, hungry and unrelenting, reclaiming and reacquainting himself with his oldest lover. Ethan’s hips arched up against Giles’, grinding hardening cocks together in a dance familiar and long established.

Giles broke away with a groan to nibble at Ethan’s ear. “Do you know how many nights I dreamt of fucking you? Only you? Pounding into you until all you knew was my name? Harder! Faster! You’d cry,” he whispered, rocking his hips in time to his litany. “Fuck me, Ripper. Deeper, harder, god, Rupert! Fuck, RupertRipperRupertRipperRipper . . .”

“You do love to hear yourself talk,” Ethan remarked lightly, though his rough voice betrayed him.

“Says the pot to the kettle.”

Ethan shrugged, eying Giles lazily through hooded eyes. “The more pressing matter, if you’ll excuse the pun, Rupert, dear, is whether you are going to fuck me or just natter on the rest of the evening.”

“Bedroom,” Ripper commanded, as he stepped back, leaving Ethan alone against the door.

“No ‘please’?” Ethan pushed himself off the door and strolled leisurely past Giles and down the hall.

“Only when you beg me,” he replied, watching Ethan’s lithe form retreat toward the bedroom. The man looked better the closer he drew to fifty. Giles followed, entering in time to watch Ethan disrobe.

Nimble fingers undid buttons with deliberate slowness, revealing smooth browned skin one inch at a time to Giles’ hungry gaze. “You could just tear it off me, you know,” he rumbled seductively.

“And have you complain about how I owe you yet another tailored shirt?” Giles shook his head as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t think so. Take all the time you need, Ethan, you know which one of us is more patient.”

“Ah, yes, you’d like to think that, wouldn’t you,” Ethan said with a calculating gleam in his eyes as the green shirt cascaded to the floor, leaving his torso completely bare. “But you might want to take into account which of us has only had themselves for company these last few months.”

“Touché,” Giles conceded, stalking forward and circling around Ethan, drinking in every fine line that defined this man before him. Age had taken away the lean angles of youth, but softness did not touch him. Nothing was wasted. Nothing was in excess. There were times Ethan made Giles feel more than a little self-conscious about just how much middle age had touched him. He was thicker than he used to be, muscle hidden and not so readily seen.

“How will you have me, Rupert?” Ethan inquired, hands moving on to his trousers and unfastening them at the same pace he had removed his shirt.

“I would have you silent, but I know that is beyond your ability,” Giles said, trying to sound put-upon.

“We’d both be bored to death if it were just you doing all the talking.” With a quick shimmy of his hips, Ethan sent his pants to join his shirt. Stepping away from the pile, he stood before Giles, completely naked.

“Still sunning in the nude, I see,” Giles said conversationally as he pulled his own shirt up and over his head.

“And it would seem you still shun natural light.”

Giles didn’t give his pale skin a second thought as he pushed his own slacks to the floor, leaving his simple, white boxer-briefs in place exactly for the purpose of the eye roll it elicited from Ethan.

“Have I told you lately how utterly absurd those things are?” Ethan said, disgruntled.

“Not lately.”

“They’re an abomination.”

He smiled at his friend as he removed the offending cotton. “Happy now?”

“Not until I break you of wearing them.”

Giles pulled Ethan to him, spinning him so that his chest was against Ethan’s back, cock resting against his lover’s still very shapely ass. Lips hovering near Ethan’s ear, he whispered, “If you haven’t succeeded in the last two and a half years, something tells me you never will.”

Ethan’s arm snaked up behind Giles’ neck, holding him there. “Remember not five minutes ago when you said you’d like me silent? You, Ripper, are the one who never quite knows when to shut up. I know it’s your foreplay, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“So you’re telling me to shut up and fuck you, is that it?”

“Do I even need to dignify that with a response?” his lover huffed. “I mean really—”

Giles shut Ethan up the only way he ever could. He wrested control of Ethan’s mouth away from him, occupying it thoroughly with a fierce, soul-searching kiss. His right hand skated down Ethan’s chest and stomach, coming to rest lightly on his cock, stroking casually along the length.

Breaking the kiss, Ethan looked back at him. “Not so gentle, alright?”

In reply, Giles tightened his grip, giving Ethan a few firm pulls before removing his hand completely. “Bed. On your back. Legs spread wide.”

Not that Ethan hesitated, but Giles gave him a shove in the right direction for good measure. He lay on the bed as instructed, arms behind his head as he reclined there relaxed and completely at ease while he waited for Giles to finish rummaging through his nightstand.

Finding what he needed at last, Giles set the new tube of lubricant on the top of the nightstand and moved to join Ethan on the bed. He paused, considering the situation for a moment before realizing this wasn’t how he wanted this to play out.

“Get up,” he said.

Ethan looked at him curiously, but did as he asked.

“How will you have me, Ethan?” Giles asked, his tone serious and heavy with meaning.

Blinking, Ethan regarded him carefully. “I missed a page or two somewhere. What’s going on, Rupert?”

“What’s going on is that I have been in control of things all summer. The decision maker and the go-to-person. I want a break from it all, Ethan,” he sighed, realizing just how worn out by the events of the last few months he was. He grabbed the lube and handed it to Ethan. “I’m asking—Ethan, please, I need you to fuck me tonight.”

Ethan’s left hand came up to cup Giles’ check, thumb running gently over his cheekbone. “Whatever you need, Rupert.”

Giles could already feel the tension fade from his muscles. “Thank you.”

Ethan nodded, his thumb dipping to rub fondly over Giles’ lips. Giles took him in, suckling lightly.

“What am I to do with you?” his friend wondered out loud. After a moment, Giles’ earlier words were thrown back at him. “Bed. On your back. Legs spread wide.”

Giles complied at once, making himself comfortable as Ethan joined him, kneeling between his outspread legs. Ethan’s hands trailed up Giles’ legs, meeting at his cock, circling then crossing to fan across his stomach, untangle, descend, turn and begin the journey again. Thoughts of Willow and the growing threat faded from his mind as Ethan created a soothing rhythm of sensation.

“You are not to fall asleep,” Ethan said pointedly just as Giles’ eyelids started to drift closed.

The intent of Ethan's ministrations changed, driving all thoughts of sleep from Giles' mind. Fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, every ridge and crevasse that mapped Ethan's hand created a varied friction alerting Giles senses. Giles hissed as Ethan added a hint of nails into the play. There was only a brief pause in the movement of his hands as Ethan bent down and took Giles completely into his mouth. Down and up, teasing the head relentlessly with his tongue. Then down again and up, cheeks coming into play, sucking in tightly to wrap firm around Giles’ cock.

Giles watched his lover’s dark head bob up and down as he worked. Ethan managed to make each stroke slightly different than the last. A little more tongue, a simple twist, the barest hint of teeth. It was no empty compliment to say Ethan gave the best head, and his skills had only improved with age and experience. Sensation slowly built until climax neared, but at the very last moment Ethan pulled back, staving off completion.

“You’re not stopping,” he protested weakly.

“We’re not done yet, Rupert,” Ethan reassured him, left hand gripping tightly at the base of Giles’ cock while the right, coated in cold gel he’d gotten at some point from the tube on Giles’ nightstand, slipped down between Giles’ legs, probing, seeking entrance. Soon Ethan’s finger passed between Giles’ cheeks, pressing against the tight ring of muscle guarding entry. There was an instant of resistance, and then he slipped inside, slick and cool, moving with care to let Giles grow accustomed to the intrusion. With the addition of a second finger, Ethan began to stroke along Giles’ shaft once more.

Each time Ethan’s fingers sought deeper, stretching Giles a little more. When Ethan encountered his prostate, Giles’ hips arced of the bed as he gave a short, sharp cry of ecstasy.

“More,” he begged.

“Always,” Ethan said, adding a third finger.

It was almost too much. Almost. Just the briefest twinge of pain before pleasure returned. Giles couldn’t remember the last time he had let Ethan do this to him. Now he wondered why that was the case? Trust was no longer an issue. Frightening as the prospect was, Giles trusted Ethan completely. The man had long since proven himself. And control wasn’t the issue it had once been. What it all came back to was habit and established patterns. Patterns were comfortable, familiar. But change and variety were a necessary part of things as well.

Thought fled as Ethan’s fingers were removed and he positioned his cock to take his place.

“You know this throws me for a loop every time we do it like this,” Ethan confessed, his breathing deep and even. But he only stopped for that brief moment before slipping into Giles with ease.

Giles groaned with the connection, raising one knee to accommodate Ethan better. “Christ, but we don’t do this enough.”

“No, we really don’t,” Ethan returned, his voice heavy with pleasure as he moved with slow measured strokes. “God, so tight and hot. Always so tight and hot.”

Exquisite torture, he savored each sensation, but Giles needed more. “Faster, Ethan. Harder.”

Ethan’s laugh was rich and full as he obeyed. “Thought I was supposed to be the one saying that.”

“Things change,” Giles grinned in return as he drew Ethan down for a searching kiss, their chests just coming together for a light, faint friction.

Giles steered the kiss while he let Ethan take care of everything else, mimicking Ethan’s movements with his tongue. They moved together with a synchronicity born from their many shared years. He drew Ethan closer as their pace quickened, nails digging into the tender flesh of his neck and back. It was amazing that they had reached this point at all. If not for Joyce, they certainly would have killed each other long before now. But because of her, they had managed to work beyond their past and found something that was quite rare indeed. While it had been necessary for his survival, Giles always regretted leaving Ethan behind in that dismal London hospital. But it had been for the best. They had been a terribly destructive combination, still had their moments occasionally. Joyce, however, managed to even things out, keep them balanced. Giles couldn’t even begin to imagine what his life would be like if Joyce hadn’t shown up at the bar that night. She wouldn’t have been in his life, and Ethan most definitely wouldn’t have. He had grown so used to having both of them in his life now, that the alternative was unthinkable. This summer had been the first time he’d been separated from the both of them for any great length of time, and he wasn’t eager to repeat it.

Giles was pulled from his thoughts as his climax neared, balls tightening with Ethan’s skillful manipulations. This time, Ethan didn’t hold Giles off, and he came in short, jerky spasms. Ethan continued for a few more thrusts before orgasm overtook him as well. He came with a muffled cry against Giles’s neck, shooting deep inside him.

Sated, they lay there entangled, Ethan collapsed heavily atop Giles’ chest, their breathing matching as it slowed to normal.

“That was different,” Ethan said, rolling off to the side. “Enjoyable, but different.”

Giles had to agree. There was something about it that was completely unlike the other times Giles had let Ethan fuck him. But it had been good.

“Who would have thought?” Ethan murmured, breaking the silence.

“Neither of us, that’s for certain,” Giles replied.

After that, they didn’t say much of anything for a good long while as they lay there entangled and recovering. For the first time, possibly ever, there wasn’t the need to say anything more.


End file.
